No Longer A Friend
by Richey
Summary: Umbrella's top secret vampire experiment has grown up to be a Pokemon trainer with his best friend, Jolteon. After countless experiments, Jolteon has turned on him. Now he must have the fight of his life to win his best friend back.


No Longer a Friend. Pokemon Bioweapon Chronicles.   
  
  
Ok... A little background. Richey is a vampire created unnaturally by Umbrella inc. (Copyright Capcom(c) Entertainment) He lost his parents the second he was born thanks to Umbrella. He now lives in a small lab with his Pokemon, Armageddon. (Copyright Nintendo(c) Entertainment) Richey has done countless experiments with his Pokemon and now he has come up with a cross between a nice Jolteon and a purely evil Jolteon. (All characters belong to their respective owners) Richey is (c) Me.   
  
  
We well start off with this... Richey has done countless experiments on Jolteon to rid him of his evil side.. Omega. Richey's experiments went hay wire and recombines Jolteon with Omega thus creating an evil bioweapon... Armageddon. Richey was checking for any signs of Jolteon in Armageddon but his experiment failed when Armageddon got the idea that Richey tried to kill him. Now Armageddon has turned on his trainer... for revenge.   
  
  
  
Armageddon: Y-You can't g-get rid of m-me th-that easily!  
  
Richey: Jolteon... Don't...  
  
Armageddon: *steps toward his trainer casually.*  
  
Armageddon: What's more to interoperate. You tried to kill me.  
  
Armageddon: I can't let lower life forms like you take control of me like that.  
  
Richey: No I didn't! My God! If you died I would have no reason to live!  
  
Richey: You are the only friend I have!  
  
Armageddon: Oh don't give me that foolish human or vampire sentiment.  
  
Richey: Who said I had any... I'm not human nor vampire...   
  
Richey: Look... I don't know what exactly you are yet... and I don't think I   
will ever know what I am.  
  
Richey: You are the only friend I have.  
  
Armageddon: I don't care what you are or how you feel. You're weaker than me and that's all that matters.  
  
Richey: I know I am...  
  
Armageddon: Good. Now back away from the computer so I can make sure you don't   
develop any new technology.  
  
Richey: Destroy it if you want  
  
Armageddon: You gave me this body. I'm sure you could develop a way to relive me   
of it.  
  
Richey: *slightly moves his hand in his pocket*  
  
Richey: Go ahead... if you don't trust me.  
  
Armageddon: *walks over to the computer casually.*  
  
Armageddon: Good to see that you co-operate.  
  
Richey: *feels the minidisk in his pocket, not allowing Armageddon to know it is   
there*  
  
Armageddon: *leaps up onto the table and stares at the computer with a slight   
grin.*  
  
Armageddon: And now to ensure that I am a permeate resident in this body. *He   
raises his paw upward, aimed directly at the computer screen.*  
  
Armageddon: *Quickly throws his paw foreword. It digs into the screen. No damage   
is inflicted, except to the screen. After a few seconds a bright light fills the   
entire computer as it slowly melts into a pool of plastic and metal.*  
  
Armageddon: *leaps down from the table, proud of himself.*  
  
Armageddon: There, done and done.  
  
Richey: *looks towards his melted computer*  
  
Richey: damn...   
  
Richey: that was $1200  
  
Richey: Oh well.  
  
Armageddon: Oh I'm sorry you lost all of your hard work vampire. I guess you'll   
just have to start all over again.  
  
Richey: You don't realize something.  
  
Richey: If I lost all my work... you would be dead. And I don't want that.  
  
Richey: For one thing... I would be loosing a friend and a Pokemon  
  
Armageddon: *laughs loudly, drowning out his trainer as he walks away and sits   
outside of the lab, staring at the sky.*  
  
Richey: *watches Armageddon leave*  
  
Richey: I have a small gift for the world... in case he turns his back on it.  
  
Richey: *grins with an evil look on his face as he reaches in his right pocket,   
pulling out a black minidisk*  
  
Richey: Funny... I fit my whole C:\ on here  
  
Armageddon: *sits quietly outside, smiling at the stars.* Soon the entire galaxy   
will bow down to the might of Armageddon Jolteon.  
  
Richey: *puts the disk back in his pocket*  
  
Richey: *hears what Armageddon said*  
  
Richey: (Thinks) Not if the whole world can stop you.  
  
Armageddon: *cackles loudly as still maintains his evil stare at the stares.*  
  
Richey: WAIT...  
  
Richey: I will be God damned!  
  
Richey: That is the perfect idea!  
  
Richey: Shit. *Quiets down*  
  
Richey: *he takes his laptop from the ground, which the Jolteon forgot about*  
  
Armageddon: *ignores his trainer and still laughs triumphantly*  
  
Richey: *he then notices his DSL wire active and connects it to the laptop's   
modem*  
  
Richey: . o 0(You wont destroy the world... you are nothing but a Pokemon gone   
Wrong)0 o .  
  
Richey: *he then inserts the minidisk into the E:\*  
  
Armageddon: *stops laughing and stares at the heavens.*  
  
Armageddon: Vampire!   
  
Richey: Computer... copy this data into my online backup files.  
  
Computer: Copy...complete.  
  
Armageddon: VAMPIRE!!!  
  
Richey: What?  
  
Armageddon: Come here!  
  
Richey: *walks outside wondering what his Pokemon wants*  
  
Richey: What is it Armageddon?  
  
Armageddon: Look up at my new kingdom.  
  
Richey: So... you plan to take over the heavens...  
  
Armageddon: Each star contains it's own set of planets, each with life forms.   
Soon all life in this universe will exist to serve me.  
  
Richey: I see...  
  
Richey: Well... I hope you are successful  
  
Armageddon: Are you being sarcastic with me?  
  
Richey: . o 0(you greedy little bastard... your plans will fail)0 o .  
  
Richey: No... as powerful as you are. I believe you could do it.  
  
Richey: I mean you were created by me and none other then God himself!  
  
Armageddon: Good. I'm glad you see it my way.  
  
Richey: How could you be defeated?  
  
Armageddon: By nothing of course.  
  
Richey: . o 0(I'll tell you how)0 o .  
  
Richey: You know...*he pets Jolteon behind the ear*  
  
Richey: They say the greatest enemy lies within.  
  
Armageddon: *leaps quickly away from his trainer, growling at him loudly.*  
  
Richey: Why the mistrust?  
  
Armageddon: Oh no you don't.  
  
Armageddon: I still remember your little paralysis touch.  
  
Richey: Oh that.   
  
Richey: Well your head isn't your back.  
  
Armageddon: Better safe than sorry.  
  
Armageddon: And I'll let that one go.....for now.  
  
Richey: GOD DAMMIT ARMAGEDDON!  
  
Richey: WHY THE HELL DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?  
  
Richey: AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH... YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO KILL YOU   
NOW?  
  
Armageddon: Because you are loading something in that little computer of yours.  
  
Armageddon: I know you're up to something.  
  
Richey: Copying your data if you must know!  
  
Richey: So if anything went wrong I could help you!  
  
Armageddon: Oh knock of that foolish visage. I know you. You don't like me.  
  
Richey: If I didn't like you... you would have died a LONG time ago.  
  
Armageddon: *smiles brightly which progresses into a loud laugh.*  
  
Armageddon: Oh please tell me how you would do that.  
  
Richey: You would be at the bottom of the hill with maggots all in your insides   
eating away at the evil which you posses.  
  
Richey: If I didn't like you I would have killed you before you became   
Armageddon.  
  
Armageddon: Oh no. You like that little....Jolteon. Not me. That thing you were   
trying to load into me is what you like, not me.  
  
Richey: YOU ARE HIM DAMMIT!  
  
Armageddon: No I'm some reminiscing of him. I'm also mostly just computer data   
fused with Pokemon DNA.  
  
Richey: Armageddon.. you aren't computer data.  
  
Richey: You are an enhanced version of your past self.  
  
Richey: A far more evil version if I can put it that way.  
  
Armageddon: And how did you enhance me?  
  
Richey: By computers... but the computers just did that... you aren't computer   
data... all they did was modify your DNA.  
  
Armageddon: And I'm more power hungry than I am evil, thank you.  
  
Richey: I guess you're right.  
  
Richey: If you still don't trust me... then destroy my laptop  
  
armageddon_jolteon: Oh I'm not stupid. I know you broadcast that information all   
over the Internet.  
  
Richey: Why would I broadcast you on the Internet... I DONT WANT THE DAMN COPS   
TO ARREST ME!  
  
Richey: I could go to jail for creating unauthorized Biological Weapons!  
  
Armageddon: You broadcast something all over the Internet. I heard you copy   
something from a disk.  
  
Richey: Fine...  
  
Richey: You have me.  
  
Richey: But...   
  
Armageddon: ....But what?  
  
Richey: You have something far more evil and more powerful then you to fight   
now.  
  
Richey: You traitor.  
  
Armageddon: A traitor?  
  
Armageddon: And what possibly could be more powerful than me?  
  
Richey: For one thing you hate me now..  
  
Richey: and... what I said earlier... THE GREATEST ENEMY LIES WITHIN.  
  
Armageddon: And what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Richey: *he stares at his Pokemon outside in the darkness as a small tear rolls   
down his right eye as he collapses to his knees*  
  
Richey: ...look at us... look what has become of us....  
  
Richey: ...we are plotting against each other..  
  
Armageddon: That's how life is.   
  
Richey: How can you say that!  
  
Richey: We are....were best friends and now this!  
  
Armageddon: What is the problem? You made me what I am.  
  
Armageddon: So of all people, YOU are the one you should be mad at.  
  
Richey: But you could control yourself at will!!! Why must you do this?  
  
Armageddon: Why must I do what?  
  
Richey: HATE ME  
  
Armageddon: Your yelling at me, cursing at me and all else. Unless you have some   
other way to change me then you can serve me as my sub commander.  
  
Richey: And you wonder why I do so... serve as your sub commander  
  
Armageddon: Wait a moment.   
  
Richey: What?  
  
Armageddon: You were the one who created that data so that means you can find a   
way to change me back to the other two Pokemon.  
  
Richey: Why would I want to do that?  
  
Armageddon: I don't know but, I'd prefer to be safe, than sorry.   
  
Richey: So you are going to kill me?  
  
Armageddon: *turns to his trainer and pads slowly closer to him. He smiles   
lightly, his two vampyric fangs emerge.*  
  
Richey: I WILL BE DAMNED!  
  
Richey: Fine... Kill me  
  
Armageddon: *continues to walk toward his trainer as three dagger like claws   
extend from both all of his paws.*  
  
Richey: *stands in front of his Pokemon taking one last glimpse at him as a tear   
sheds down his left eye with no other emotion*  
  
Armageddon: *leaps up at his trainer's chest as he attempts to tackle him to the   
ground.*  
  
Richey: *allows the beast to take him to the ground, saying nothing..*  
  
Armageddon: *stands on top of his trainer's chest and stares at him in the eyes.   
He smiles and raises his right paw, to ready himself for a powerful slash.*  
  
Richey: *he stares back into the Pokémon's hateful eyes with no emotion on his   
vampyric face*  
  
Armageddon: *'s smiles turns to an angered glare as he quickly throws his paw   
toward his trainers neck. His entire limb stops just a few centimeters away from   
his trainer's neck. He stares at his trainer, puzzled.  
  
Richey: *he stares back into the puzzled eyes of the Pokemon showing no signs of   
care or emotion. He blinks one time awaiting his death*  
  
Armageddon: *tries it again and the same fate occurs. He switches paws and the   
same thing happens. He shrugs and tries to bite his trainer's neck, but with the   
same success as the other attempts.*  
  
Armageddon: NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
Richey: *he still shows no emotion on his face not even caring that he knows   
what is happening even though he does*  
  
Armageddon: *leaps off of his trainer and growls at his body, lying on the   
ground.*  
  
Armageddon: No matter. If the body won't do it then I will just incinerate you.  
  
Richey: ...  
  
Richey: *continues to await his death from the best friend he has ever come   
across*  
  
Armageddon: *lift's his head high as a small ball of flames is generated just   
outside his closed mouth. He throws his head down at his trainer as the ball   
increases in size ten fold but instead crashes into a mountain far away from his trainer.*  
  
Richey: *he still awaits another move from the Pokemon*  
  
Armageddon: I don't understand. WHY CAN'T I DESTROY YOU?!!!  
  
Richey: ...thank you...Jolt.  
  
Armageddon: What?!!!  
  
Richey: You will understand one day.  
  
Armageddon: That device you put me in!!!  
  
Richey: I put nothing in you that would do that.  
  
Armageddon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME????!  
  
Richey: It isn't me.  
  
Richey: It is YOU... YOU are the one that is stopping yourself from killing me.  
  
Armageddon: NO...NO IT ISN'T!!! WHATEVER YOU PLACED INSIDE MY HEAD IS AFFECTING   
ME!!!  
  
Richey: *he picks himself up from his death position on the ground. He walks   
over and places his hand on the Pokémon's ear, pulling out a small micro computer.*  
  
Richey: *he then crushes it in his hands*  
  
Armageddon: I knew it!  
  
Armageddon: You did do something to me!!  
  
Richey: Even if it was the device... you will kill me anyway.  
  
Richey: *he then lays back down for the Pokemon to end his life*  
  
Richey: Now... can we get back to this?  
  
Armageddon: If you insist.  
  
Richey: *he continues to lay motionless on the ground*  
  
Armageddon: *digs his paws into the ground as an enormous cloud forms above his   
trainer. The cloud growls and yells with thunder. Armageddon yells at the top   
of his lungs as a biblical sized bolt of lightly darts toward the ground. It   
misses his trainer completely. But still incinerates an enter piece of land more   
than thirty miles away.*  
  
Armageddon: *starts to bash the ground.* WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME??????!  
  
Richey: ...  
  
Richey: You are what is happening to you.  
  
Armageddon: What do you mean?  
  
Richey: You care about me.  
  
Richey: But I don't care if you do anymore.  
  
Richey: I know deep down inside.... you want to kill me..  
  
Richey: ...and something is fighting it.  
  
Richey: So leave me alone if you must.  
  
Richey: *he stands from his position on the ground as we walks back into his   
lab*  
  
Richey: *he looks towards the melted computer..*  
  
Armageddon: No. You are the source of this problem and I need to fix it. So   
staying with you is the only way I'm going to accomplish it.  
  
Richey: You can stay with me if you wish. But I am not going to help you kill   
me.  
  
Richey: *he pulls a new monitor out of the storage closet, connecting it to the   
video port on his computer*  
  
Armageddon: You're the genius you tell me how I'm going to fix this problem.   
NOW!!!!  
  
Richey: Now that that is out of the way... *he connects his laptop's local data   
into the desktop computer, networking them together, ignoring the yelling*  
  
Armageddon: I'm warning you. Tell me now or you will soon regret it.  
  
Richey: *continues to ignore the evil creature as he pulls a small CDRW out of his desk, placing it in his D:\ drive*  
  
Richey: Shut up.  
  
Richey: *clicks on my computer*  
  
Richey: *clicks on D:\ *  
  
Richey: *clicks on joltrich.jpg*  
  
Richey: *a small JPG file of an 18-year-old boy and his Pokemon appear on the   
screen*  
  
Armageddon: I don't know why I even bother to stay here. The only reason I can   
think of about not killing you. Is some strange emptiness that arises when I   
try. So I....stop myself short because I...don't ....want to have that   
emptiness.  
  
Richey: Computer... access Blink 182 - Man Over bored  
  
Richey: Suit yourself.  
  
Armageddon: I've isolated the problem and now how do I fix it?  
  
Richey: Computer speakers play the song: So sorry...its over... time keeps   
moving on and on and on...soon we'll all be gone...  
  
Armageddon: *lowers his head slightly, staring at the ground.*  
  
Computer: lets take some time to talk this over.. you're out of line... and really sober... we cant depend on your excuses... cause in the end... its fucking useless...   
  
Armageddon: Richey, please don't ignore me! *two small tears roll down his left and right cheeks.*  
  
Richey: *he looks towards a glare in his computer monitor and sees a crying   
Jolteon behind him*  
  
Richey: *his rolling chair then turns as he stares into the eyes of the Pokemon*  
  
Richey: I thought I was a problem?  
  
Armageddon: No....you're the solution.  
  
Richey: To what..  
  
Richey: All this?  
  
Richey: No... I'm a weaker creature.  
  
Armageddon: No...You're by far not a weak creature.  
  
Richey: But you said everyone is a weaker creature then you..  
  
Richey: *sighs*  
  
Armageddon: You....have defeated me without even a single fist being thrown.   
  
Richey: ...*a small tear rolls down his left cheek*  
  
Richey: Jolt...  
  
Armageddon: The emptiness I was speaking of is...encouragement...friendship and   
reassurance. Which you have given me all the time.  
  
Richey: .....*continues to listen to the creature*  
  
Armageddon: I became obsessed with myself and took all that you have given me for granted. Quickly all that disappeared when you started to ignore me.  
  
Armageddon: That showed me exactly what the source of my power is.  
  
Richey: ...Jolt. I'm sorry I did that... I would rather you had killed me then cry... that breaks my heart... if I had one.  
  
Richey: what is your source..?  
  
Armageddon: Our friendship. *He looks up at his trainer smiling.*  
  
Richey: *looks back down to the Pokemon with a sad look on his face*  
  
Richey: ... I just regret what I did to you.  
  
Richey: You lived in peace... now you almost killed me... and it was all from me   
trying to help you..  
  
Armageddon: All of this dark, evil magic is not your doing or even a power   
source. It's just a cheap secondary power source.  
  
Richey: ...I cannot fight with that.  
  
Armageddon: My body will never accept that darkness so the evil will never give   
my body any strength. *The darkness in his mane and paws starts to slowly change   
back to light.*  
  
Richey: ..*he watches as the dark Pokemon returns to his past   
self... Jolt.*  
  
Armageddon: The only thing that will give me strength is the power of   
friendship! *His body turns back to normal as the light from his eyes disappears   
and his eyes go back to normal.*  
  
Richey: Jolt...  
  
Jolt: *looks up at his trainer, waiting for his response.*  
  
Richey: *he reaches down towards the Pokemon, hugging him*  
  
Jolt: *smiles brightly*  
  
Richey: Jolt?  
  
Jolt: Yep?  
  
Richey: ..do you have...  
  
Richey: Omega?  
  
Jolt: No, all evil has be vanquished all there is of me now....is me.  
  
Richey: so... our goal...  
  
Richey: It has finally been captured..  
  
Jolt: And what was that?  
  
Richey: I guess we saved you from Omega... that's what.  
  
Jolt: *smiles brightly.* We sure did. And I never could have done it   
without your support.  
  
Richey: Thanks Jolteon..  
  
Jolt: And I would have never done it... without you, Richey.   
  
  
One last note, readers. Of course Blink 182 and Man Over board are (c) Blink 182(c). I would also like you to check out awesome fan fictions by a friend of mine, Jolteon998. If you liked the material you have seen here, then read some of his stories. Thank you. R&R.  



End file.
